fearyrebelskniferebelarrowaswiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine
''"Jasmine's experience of humans had been bitter, and she came to believe that faeries were better off without them." ~ ''Queen Valerian, Arrow Appearance Jasmine is described as having dark eyes and black hair, and was said by Linden to have a proud and determined appearance, seeming capable of doing anything. She had a variety of magic powers, and is now deceased. History Jasmine was a young human child, presumably an orphan, when she was taken to the Oak and turned into a faery. She became an unknown occupation, and is known to have been to the human world, or Outside, on a mission to bring new ideas and influences to the Oak. On that mission she met Albert Wrenfield, a professional painter, and fell in love with him and him with her. She went by a false human name, Jane Nesmith, on this same mission. She inspired Albert Wrenfield to draw pictures of faeries, and even had him draw a portrait of herself. Albert had a temper, and hit Jasmine. Under faery tradition, if any party strikes the other, the bargain is over. Jasmine left him soon after that, and went back to the Oak. She started actively hating humans, and blaming them for her pain. She became, or already was, a powerful figure within the Oak, with a large amount of support. She visited Heather once, and bargained with her to repair a dress. In return Jasmine promised to show her some new patterns, ones she had seen on the Outside. The conversation they had made Heather sympathetic to her. Some time afterwards, Queen Snowdrop died under suspicious circumstances. A tunnel collapsed and killed two other faeries, as well as the Queen. Jasmine was seen to dig through the rubble, trying to find Queen Snowdrop. Later Knife, after reading Heather's diaries, formed a theory that Jasmine had murdered Queen Snowdrop. Jasmine became the successor of Queen Snowdrop, and called all the faeries of the Oak to come back and abandon their missions to swear fealty to her. Heather, Amaryllis and several other faeries did not obey. When nearly all of the faeries were in the Oak, or to Jasmine's knowledge all of them, she cast several spells that became known as the Sundering. The most important of these spells was the one that made the faeries create eggs in the place where they died, from which would hatch another faery. This process of regeneration would stop the Oak faeries having to take baby orphans and turn them into faeries, or else marrying humans and having children with them. This act required so much magic that Jasmine had to steal some from the faeries of the Oak. The faeries were unable to perform acts of magic after the Sundering, until the Children of Rhys the Deep shared their magic with them decades afterwards. However there are exceptions, notably Knife, as well as some faeries who had not been inside the Oak during the Sundering. Amaryllis had not been in the Oak during the Sundering, and had not lost her powers. She challenged Jasmine to a battle, which Jasmine lost. Amaryllis became Queen, and Jasmine was turned into a human and exiled permanently from the Oak. ''"In my youth I lost a magical contest with a rival, who thought the best way to humiliate me was to turn me into a human and send me away, helpless and friendless, into the world." ~ ''Jasmine, as the Empress, Arrow More to come.